Previous bureaus are stationary housings for clothes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,338,651, 4,848,580, 5,118,173, 5,145,062, 5,785,402, 5,816,674, and 5,829,767, disclose various cabinets, carts, stackable containers, hampers, drawers, and handles for carrying purposes. They have one purpose: storage. Drawers are not deep enough to store bulky clothes such as heavy sweaters and sweats shirts. They are not mobile or versatile. They must be placed on a slide to open. The slides can break. Stop members must be added separately. Stackable container assemblies are mobile but lack stability for storing heavy laundry, etc. They will tumble over when the drawer is pulled too far forward. There is no sense of furniture style. Their placement in the home is limited. Hampers are box like storage pieces and have limited use. One purpose is temporary storage of accumulated soiled clothes. Some hampers are portable but cannot become part of the bureau housing.
The primary object of my invention is to ease the process of storing clean clothes, transporting of dirty clothes to washer, and return to storage in the same baskets.
Another object of the invention is to make improvements in bureaus and other similar objects.
Another object of the invention is to construct a housing designed to house a plurality of baskets.
Another object of the invention is to improve the design of the laundry hamper that will allow for easy storage and transporting of clothes for laundry purposes.
Another object of the invention is to make the addition of stop members to the drawers and cabinets unnecessary.
Another object of my invention is a replacement for modular storage facilities by using pressed wood or an appropriate substitute such as plywood or molded plastic with heretofore-mentioned grooves to simplify and improve the speed of construction and assembly by eliminating the need for gluing panels together since the design is in the panel itself. This invention provides greater simplicity of construction
Another object of my invention is providing a plastic molded basket that does not break on impact if dropped. In relation to food storage receptacles for refrigeration, my invention could replace the sides in refrigerators and storage receptacles by replacing the sides of the unit when fashioned in molded plastic and using appropriate size baskets, thus simplifying construction and reducing production costs.
Yet another object of the invention is that time will be saved by not having to transfer soiled clothing from hamper to basket and clean clothes from basket to drawer since the basket is in lieu of the drawer. It allows for improved storage of clothes, especially bulky items such as sweatshirts. The system of doing laundry and its storage is improved by not having to transfer clothes continuously from bureau to drawer to hamper to basket to appliances to basket and back to bureau. It is less expensive and resilient than all wood and has the advantage of being environmentally friendly.
The special desired basket when emptied of clean clothes is placed in the hamper box where the soiled clothes that were deposited into the hamper basket are removed and transported to the laundry area to be cleaned in the washing machine. After drying, clothes are placed in the same basket, separated with separators or partitions, if necessary, and then returned to the empty grooves in furniture piece. This process eliminates the need for transferring clothes into a basket and out of the basket several times prior to and including entering the bureau housing into furniture piece.
The above and other details of the invention, including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings. It will be understood that the particular embodiment herein disclosed is presented by way of illustration only and not as a limitation of the invention, and that the principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.